This Talk
by Mr.Baratheon97
Summary: Hermione discovers something about Harry that she wishes she'd picked up sooner… R&R


'H-how long?'  
>'H-Harry?'<p>

'What?'

'How long.'

'Second Year.'

'Oh _Harry_.'

'I was...'

'Yeah?'

'Forget it. It doesn't matter.'

'Yes it does. You matter.'

'Yeah, right.'

'No, really.'  
>'Talk to me.'<p>

'Look, 'Mione, I'm alright really-'

'Harry James you talk to me right now!'  
>'I- <em>please<em>.'

'Second Year. It was an eye opener.'

'What? I don't understand.'

'Can I have that in writing?'

'Harry! I'm trying to be caring and you're acting like it's nothing.'

'No- I- please, I seriously appreciate you. I'm sorry.'

'You don't need to apologise. Just- what happened Second Year?'

'It just reiterated that same message the Dursleys always told me. I'm just made to be alone.'

'Harry, don't tell me you believe that.'

'But it's true. That year, if it weren't for me, I mean, you wouldn't have-'

'Stop. Is that when you started?'

'You were in a hospital bed 'cause of me. I had to do _something_.'

'You've never had someone to talk to either.'

'I don't need it. I'm over that.'

'I don't want you to be. You deserve better.'

'No I don't.'

'Yes you do!'

'Maybe I don't want anything. This whole time I've been someone else's pawn to move around - to stay in my cupboard, to kill Voldemort, to win the tournament...'

'I understand.'

'Ha, do you? I was the one- no, I'm sorry. Please don't do that. I'm sorry I-'

'Did they really make you stay in there? Every summer?'

'Yeah.'

'_Harry_.'

'I was fine, honest.'

'Clearly.

'…'

'Take off your shirt.'

'What?'

'I want to see properly.'

'No! I'm not going to degrade myself-'

'What's there to hide?'  
>'Harry?'<br>'Harry, you're shaking. Talk to me, I-'

'Okay, okay, just, don't...'

'...'

'...'

'Those absolute _bastards, _Harry!'

'But 'Mione, it _was_ my fault!'

'No!'

'Ow, Hermione, my wrists-'

'Look at me. Look at me, damn it!'  
>'Don't ever believe for one second that you were ever at fault. This- they're atrocious.'<p>

'Aren't I at fault?'

'No…'

'See, you've got me at it too...'

'Oh come here Harry. I'm here, don't cry.'

'I'm sorry. I'm sure you have better things to be found than listening to me sobbing away like a freak-'

'Don't say things like that in front of me Harry. I am so... _irate_ at them for this abuse.'

'Abuse is a strong term isn't it?'

'Are you- are you serious? They beat you! Starved you, belittled you at every god damn opportunity.'

'But only when I was bad.'

'You were never bad, here me? And you don't have to cut anymore. You've got me, to talk to. If you want.'

'I- th-thanks.'

'You sound unconvinced. Do I have to hug you tighter?'

'I remember our first hug 'Mione.'

'That was in Second Year.'

'I was so happy. I thought I'd killed you, but you were ok.'

'Harry, stop squirming. Relax, it's alright. I bet those, _arses,_ never showed you any comfort.'

'Of course they did... it just wasn't ever aimed at me, more at my cousin...'  
>'Ow, could you hold me tighter!'<p>

'Oh, gosh! Sorry.'

'Harry. Tell me about...'

'The cutting?'  
>'I'm not ashamed. I don't expect you to understand-'<p>

'No, I- I do. I wouldn't expect you to be perfect. Every single scar is just proof that you survived so much, and at such a young age too. I wish I could have been more help.'

'You were. Don't forget, without you we'd all be dead.'

'That means a lot.'

'Like I said, I really do appreciate you. Thanks.'

'You're welcome.'  
>'You can put your shirt back on.'<p>

'Maybe I don't want to.'

'Harry. Actually leave it then. I need to speak to Mrs Weasley anyway.'

'Wait! Hermione, look, I'm putting it- wait, _please_! Don't tell anyone.'

'Harry! I'm not, I swear.'

'Oh.'

'But whatever you say, you need a pepper up.'

'Ok. I'll come with.'

'Harry, your hands are really warm y'know.'

'Should I be flattered?'

'Doesn't matter. You know, I- I'm glad we had this talk.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah. Thank you for trusting me. I _will_ make it up to you. I promise.'

'You don't need to do that...'

'Yes I do. Now come on, before Mrs Weasley begins to wonder where we've got to.'


End file.
